The present invention relates to a device for the extraction of a substance for the preparation of a beverage. This device has a fixed first component and a second component that is moveable relative to the first component along an axis of rotation arranged at the rear of the components. The front of each component forms a housing for the substance to be extracted, and the device includes means that are integral with the fixed and moveable parts for closing and opening them. This device is useful for providing coffee from a closed cartridge that contains coffee solids.
In known coffee machines for the extraction of closed cartridges, for example the device which is the subject of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,707, there are no moveable parts, so that the machine is in one piece and the water which stands in order to arrive at the housing of the substance to be extracted is in a hot environment, to be precise at a temperature of the order of 90xc2x0 C. There is therefore no risk that the temperature of the water will fall.
By contrast, in a machine with a moveable component, such as, for example, those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,472 and PCT patent application WO 94/02059, the heating body of the machine is not in proximity to the housing for the substance to be extracted. The result is that, if the control for starting the machine and the valve integrated in the machine are placed at some distance from the housing for the substance to be extracted, there is a certain amount of standing water left in the device. In fact, the valve makes it possible for the heating body to empty as far as the valve, but not beyond it. The connecting pipe between the housing for the substance to be extracted and the valve remains full of water, which eventually cools when the device is not in use. The more time elapses between two successive coffee preparations, the more the temperature of the water will fall and the greater will be the effect on the temperature on the coffee prepared afterwards.
There is thus a need to reduce the amount of standing water in such machines, so that, from the moment when the machine is put into operation, there is only a slight or negligible effect on the temperature of the prepared coffee.
The present invention relates to a flowable-food preparation device with first and second components and an extraction housing associated therewith. The extraction housing receives a substance and a fluid therein and is configured for extracting the substance with the fluid to provide the flowable food. The first component is movable for opening the housing for receiving the substance and closing the housing for extracting the substance and fluid. A valve is mounted on the first component, and a fluid intake is associated with the valve for feeding the fluid thereto. The valve is configured for selectively directing the fluid to or substantially flow of the fluid to the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the second component is substantially fixed against rotation, and the first component is rotatable for opening and closing the housing. Preferably, the first and second components are rotatably connected at an axis of rotation.
The preferred housing is configured for receiving a substance container that contains the substance. A feeding member is associated with the housing and configured for feeding the fluid into the container. Additionally, the feeding member of this embodiment comprises a piercing member configured for piercing the container to feed the fluid into the container.
A valve control preferably is manipulable by a user and operably associated with the valve for controlling the valve. The valve control can include a lever that is pivotable for operating the valve.
The valve preferably is also operable to direct the fluid away from the housing, the liquid intake being connected for delivering the fluid such that the fluid is aqueous, and the outlet conduit is configured for delivering the fluid as steam. The valve can have a first position for directing the fluid to the housing, a second position for directing the fluid to an outlet, and a third position for directing the fluid to a third conduit.
In one embodiment, the food is a beverage, preferably a coffee machine, and the device is a beverage machine configured for preparing the beverage. The valve is configured for directing the fluid to a rejection conduit for rejecting the fluid. The liquid intake can be connected for delivering the fluid. The fluid can be aqueous, with the outlet conduit configured for delivering the fluid as steam. Preferably, the beverage machine is configured for placement and filling of a cup under the extraction housing.
Preferably, the valve comprises a disk with a switching slot for selectively directing the fluid to or away from the housing, and can be made of a ceramic. In one embodiment, the device includes electronics associated with the valve for operating stopping further fluid from reaching the housing once a predetermined volume of fluid, such as for a drinking cup, has been directed to the housing. The preferred location of the valve is sufficiently near the housing such that a volume of standing fluid of less than about 3 ml remains therebetween when the valve stops the fluid from flowing to the housing.